Currently, there are many signs which exist in hospitals to alert the personnel of particular areas and dangers within such areas. Such areas include isolation, operating and emergency room settings where masks and gowns are mandated. The signs used include printed paper or plastic signs posted on walls or doors next to these areas.
Although such signs attempt to prevent unprotected access, there remain many instances of access because these signs do not do an effective job in alerting people. The potential hazards include the unwanted spreading of airborne infectious disease.
Visual devices have not apparently been constructed to provide the necessary additional means to adequately alert or warn of dangerous areas and existing devices appear significantly inadequate. Accordingly, many lives are affected each year because people are not adequately warned of such hazardous conditions.
In many cases, emergency room an isolation room signs are posted on the doors and walls. For a warning to be truly effective, it must warn people in areas which have yet to be affected by the particular condition, i.e., infectious airborne condition. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved warning sign that is located in an area of a doorway that will be more visibly affective to a person when attempting to enter a potentially hazardous situation.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved warning sign that is easily installed and maintained and is located in an area of a door that will be more visibly effective to a person when entering such health concerning situation.